Indiana Jones and the Stargate
by Sith Jesto
Summary: Jacob Carter is dying, an old tale of an artific maybe his only hope. Jack and his team will be able to convice an old archaeologist to help them? And what will be the price? What will the man ask for his help? Crossover with Indiana Jones
1. Chapter 1

A/N: AU episode (8.18) Threads. - Crossover SG1/Indiana Jones

Beta : **scottiedog **– All my thanks for her. She helped to made this story readable.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 

The time seemed to slow down when Jacob confessed he was dying and Selamc was in a coma. Jack watched the man, who he sometimes called Dad, and felt like he was really losing his father. They knew each other now almost 8 years. They helped save each other, as they travelled among the stars. Jacob was dying and leaving him behind. His attention switched to Daniel.

Daniel stood rigid, his eyes held unshed tears. Jack didn't know what the younger man was feeling, but he knew Daniel was attached to a few men in this world, this was the one of those who made up his small, makeshift family like Jacks. It always hurt to lose a member of it, and so soon after Janet's death it made it more unbearable, more devastating. Jack looked at Sam, his beloved Sam was openly crying and clinging to her father. She confessed once how she pondered what would the future would look like, when she would look older then her dad, it was a kind of funny at the time. But now, it was only a newer dream broken by life. They all knew they could die anytime, but not that way, not from old-age. Jack himself felt more and more of the passing years and damage that was left on his body. Would he die like this between soft pillow around him his friends? It was not a scenario he imagined how he would pass away, but it looked so much more like by every day.

Jack looked at his Jaffa friend, the one who was always with there to support them. He wear one of his stoic Jaffa masks, as he bowed before a dying comrade, maybe even a friend. His stoic posture did not fool Jack anymore. He could see Teal'c tense posture and a faint shimmer of unshed tears in his eyes betrayed his sorrow.

Jacob just smiled at them. He tired sorrowful smile told them he would have died years ago if not the Tok'ra. He gained years with them. It made his life more full and happy, that he was able to see the worlds beyond the Stargate and to be able to do something for the galaxy. But his words did not or would not soften the pain of losing him.

Hours later Jack laid awake in his bunk at his office. He felt so useless and angry. If only he had the power to cure Jacob and Selmac. His mind was a awake even when he himself had fallen asleep. Dreams hunted him every minute of his rest. Ideas how to save the old man. Each and everyone was detailed, thought through, and cast away. Then from the shadows of a post, a long ago forgotten memory emerged.

_-----------------------_

_Young Jack listened at every words, every detail of the story, he heard many stories before and they always captured his attention._

„_Then we followed the description to the Canyon of the Crescent Moon." Said an older voice._

„_The one you find in the catacombs under Venice?," asked Jack, his young face full of wonder._

"_The same my boy."_

"_And what happened then?"_

"_We run into the nazi contingent, they arrived before us, before we could do anything, they managed to snake behind us." Young Jack gulped, his mouth was left open as he concentrated on the story. "They shot Harry and forced me to solve the traps for them."_

"_Which sort of traps?" asked a curious young Jack._

"_Jack, Jack it is time to bed." Called Jack's mother from the doorway. Jack looked at her with his best 'puppy dog eyes' pleading._

"_Mom" he whined. _

"_Don't 'Mom' me young man. It is way over your curfew."_

"_But the story's almost over. Isn't Indy?" Jack looked at Indiana pleading him to play along, the man's eyes glittered with amusement._

"_It is almost over Lisa. Why don't you join us?"_

"_Yeah Mom," young Jack said with enthusaism._

"_You two." She shook her head ruefully before walking in the room. Jack jumped up in delight. Young Jack was pulled back against his mom's chest as she said,"Please continue Indiana."_

"_Thank you my Lady for your gracious permission. Where was I?"_

"_The traps." supplied Jack helpfully._

"_Ah yes the traps, they were clever little thing, the first booby trap was three fast moving blades that sprang out of the wall; then the road which was full of letters, if you stepped on the wrong one it brake and fall into the deepness. And the last if you dared to jump away from the head of the lion you would prove that you were worthy."_

"_Jump where?" asked young Jack with a questioning look on his face._

"_Into the abyss." Indiana said mysteriously._

"_And you jumpe,." shrieked the young boy. _

"_My father's life depend on it, but to my surprise it was just an illusion. So I reached the last chamber, where there was a knight from the first Crusad waiting for me. He was old, more them 800 year old, it was easy to fight him and win."_

"_You killed him?" said a shocked young Jack._

"_No, I never killed if it couldn't be helped. Ah, back to the story I chose the right grail that would heal my father."_

"_WOW. And you kept it?" Young Jack was astounded._

"_No, it was lost when the temple crashed in, but I found a clue how to find an artifact that could give you a young life and heal anything."_

"_And you will go after it?"_

"_No. I could not translate the last part of the road. Maybe young Jack, one day you and me will follow up the clues and find it."_

"_Sweet."_

"_Now to bed!" stepped in Jack's mom before they could merge into another story._

"_But Momm" Jack whined. Indiana laughed._

"_Go to bed, Jack." Indy said to the poutting boy._

"_Fine." Jack said and marched out of the room._

_-----------------------------------_

General Jack O'Neill woke up and remembered his lastest dream. Maybe the time had come to solve the mystery that would maybe save Jacob and Selmac's life. But to do it he needed Indiana's help. He needed to convince Indiana Jones. He also needed the help from someone with the same calibre of stubbornness. Who else would be better candidate for it than Daniel?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: See chapter One.

Beta: **scottiedog **(Chap. one also betad.)

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2 

"Jack would you wait?" Daniel demanded while he tried to free his left arm from his friends deadly grip through SGC's corridors. "Damn it Jack, would you stop."

"Not now Daniel we are in hurry," Jack said without stopping.

"For what reasons and why do you need me?"

"You are the only one able to convince an archaeologist to help us."

"About what?"

"To save Jacob life, what else." Jack added nonchalantly.

"What?!" asked Daniel disbelieve was written all over his face. "Jack, would you please elaborate further?"

"Not now, but I will tell you along the road."Daniel didn't answer just huffed out of his chest and pouted like a four year old.

---------------

Teal'c waited for them at the surface as Jack requested, and joined his two team-mates. The trio left and made their way to Peterson Airport. There a small four seater plane was waiting for them without Sam, who was to be the pilot.

"Where is Sam?" Daniel wondered out loud; then looked accusingly at Jack and stated, "You didn't tell her, why?" _For a multiple PHD Daniel had he was sometimes really dense, t_hought Jack and give him the 'Are you MAD?' look that Daniel did not see or did not understand, because he complained more. "She should be with us if there are a possibility to save her Dad, I mean it would be good for her she looked so prostrate and resigned."

"That's why."

"It's not an answer."

"It is."

"is not."

"Is."

"Jack."

"Daniel, think! Maybe we don't find anything useful, maybe we just chasing a, a , fool's gold and find nothing then what, we gave Sam a false hope, just to crush it again," said Jack as he sat in the pilot seat. Daniel then climbed in the back seat of the plane, while their Jaffa friend tried to find a comfortable position.

"Oh." understanding dawned on Daniel. He then looked thoughtfully at Jack and then shook his head. "I did not think about it. And where we are going and where is this archaeologist you mentioned?"

"In Arizona," Jack said as he start up the planes engines. "and the name is Doctor Jones."

"Doctor Jones," echoed Daniel without his words really reiterated in his mind, then as the name sank in, his eyes widened and cried out, "Doctor Indianan Jones?! Are you mad?!"

"Daniel Jackson. Who is Doctor Indianan Jones?" spoke the first time Teal'c who was a bit uncomfortable in the small aircraft. Daniel turned his head toward Teal'c and explained in his lecture voice.

"He is a known archaeologist, adventures treasure hunter and raider . He was famous about his quest for legendary objects like the Ark of the Covenant, the Holy Grail and the Sankara stones. He was some fairytales character, or legend around archaeologist circles, lot of people thought him mad for hunting for legends." Jack just rolled his eyes, as he heard the stories from the original source, at the time he thought they were amazing adventures, he believed him, Indiana's every word. Later when he was all grown up the tales became forgotten, but now, now, he was not sure anymore. The things he had done and seen over the years was as fabulus or even more then Indy's tales. In spite of Daniel and his so called 'collages opinion'. Jack knew Indiana was a honourable man, most of the time.

"Ah, Daniel" he could not help but twitter in his friends monologue, he felt it was his duty to save the old man's honour. "this is the same circles that thought you are mad, and laughed at you."

"Yeah." Daniel grimaced at the thought it was still a sore point for the young archaeologist. Teal'c felt it was good time to supply a diversion, and asked about the legendary objects. While sharing a meaningful look with Jack, he could always made the Colonel feel guilty, a bit.

„Well, the Sankara Stones are reputed to possess the power and grant blessing of fertility of the faithful of Shiva. A Shiva linga is a sacred symbol of the Hindu god Shiva. They can be found in temples and shrines throughout India. There are several types of lingas. The Anadi or Svaymbhu are said to be the most sacred, and originate from heaven itself, falling from the sky... "The young man started his rant about the Hindu's sacred things, myths, and gods for the start, then he talked about the other two mentioned object as well. It was a very long 2 hours before they reached their destination and could escape the plane. For a time Jack thought they would escape the second part of Daniel's lecture second part as well but he just continued talk. Jack could see his warrior brother cheated on the plane. Teal'c escaped,… he used the time to kelnorim after the first 30 minuets of the lecture. The car ride thank goodness was short.

"We are here." announced Jack. He was relieved though for more than one reason. One, Daniel finally stopped speaking, and two he could see Indiana's car parked before the house. He figured the old adventurer would not be home, but he did not want to endanger a call, as Jack luck would go Indy would of thought he was some of his mortal enemies and run. "Look Daniel, try to be persistent, and stubborn like usually."

"What?, Jack I am neither persistent or stubborn."

"Sure, Danny-boy." Jack said unbelievingly. He got out from the car first, and made his way up to the front door. He rang the door bell and waited for Indiana to open up the door. He heard both Daniel faint grumbling about he was not stubborn or persistent as well as Indy's approaching footsteps.

"What!" come the demanding voice from the house as the door was opened up forcefully. An older man stood on the doorway, he looked around his 60-ish, but Jack knew better. Indiana Jones was more them one hundred year old, the Grail's power was enough to slow down his ageing for a time. The man looked just like Jack remembered him, even if Indy's once dark brown hair was now grey, and there were some new line on his face. "Oh Jack, it is you. Didn't I see you ages ago?"

"Indiana. It's good to see you too." While the two man hugged each other, Daniel was doing a good imitation of a fish, the young man was speechless, even Teal'c raised an eyebrow in surprise. Then Jack O'Neill knew they don't go around just hugging people and didn't know archaeologist, of course the attendant was an exception. The men pulled apart and Jack introduced his companions.

"Indy, I like to introduce you to Teal'c Murrey and Doctor Daniel Jackson."

"The 'Alien Pyramid builder' Jackson?" Indy said as he arched a questioning eyebrow toward Jack.

"Yep." Supplied Jack helpfully. Daniel was about to retort when the older archaeologist next sentence left him speechless yet again.

"It's always a pleasure to meet an archaeologist who can think outside of the box so to speak. Come inside and tell me what brought you here."

When all of them was seated comfortablely in the living room, Jack turned toward Indiana and said, "Indy, Daniel I mean, Doctor Jackson is looking for the N'tril, the Fountain of Life."


	3. Chapter 3

Beta : **scottiedog **– All my thanks for her. She helped to made this story readable.

* * *

_…Jack turned toward Indiana and said, "Indy, Daniel I mean, Doctor Jackson is looking for the N'tril, the Fountain of Life."_ **Chapter 3**

"The N'tril?" Indiana asked suspiciously, his eyes' calculating as he leaned back in his armchair.

"Yes, we need all your notes, and any information you have. It's important." Jack stressed the last part, he hoped this would get the older man's attention.

"It's always important." Indiana gaze locked with Jack's. Jack knew Indy meant more than just this case, but he was not sure where the archaeologist thought he was going..

"Look, Doctor Jones, it is life or death situation." Interrupted Daniel "We don't expect you to understand" _'uh oh they were in deep shit'_ Jack would have swore he saw Indiana's eyes flashing with stubbornness and anger, it went so far that Indy would have gave it up for free, Daniel destroyed their chance for it. Jack was not even surprised by Jones next sentence.

"If you need the information, you need to take me with you, everything is in my head_." _

_'I just knew it. This day had just gone faster downhill with every minuets.'_ Grumbled Jack to himself.

"What?! You can't mean it. We don't even know what you have that could help us." retorted Daniel angrily.

"My boy, if Jonathan came this far to retrieve it, he would have the means or the knowledge to translate the last part of the road to N'tril. And I, personally want to be there when you find it."

"It is top secret operation, you have no licence and time is an important factor."

"Then don't waste it by arguing with me on things. I won't change my mind."

It was interesting to listen to their argument like watching a ping-pong match, thought Jack. He would've loved to see which man was more stubborn, but they really hadn't got time. Jack was grateful he brought it with him, even if he needed to work on the General a bit for it. Hammond was a damn good man, of course it played in his hands. He caught the man in the infirmary, watching over his dying friend and his goddaughter's sleeping form. It needed just some well placed words and George gave his approval.

The two archaeologists' argument circled around the same topics, with various metaphors flying around the room. Neither man budged, the argument was enlighten, there were some reference to the Bible, and some ancient myths as well. Jack could see they had just started to warm up to the topic, from Indiana amused smile and Daniel angry frown, maybe it was the right time to step in. He placed the documentary on the table between the arguing pair, it was amazing how fast they fallen silence.

"I thought that it may come to this." Jack spoke nonchalantly. While he tried to not pay attention to Daniel's death glare, which was aimed at him and Indiana knowing smile. "I brought a non-disclosure agreement for you to sign. Your licence was once high enough, you know what it means." His gaze hardened the last bit. He really hoped Indy would stay out of this, he did not want to lose this old man while searching for the cure for the other one. He hoped Daniel would be able to talk Indy out of this adventure , but it looked like his young friend left his diplomatic skills at home. How pathetic it was to think at the base as his home, he really needed to go to a vacation.

Indiana leaned forward to sign the document, and then looked up with intense blue eyes. "So tell me what is it about this time?"

"Daniel, you are up." Jack passed the explanation to Daniel he was lot better in this type of things them Jack. Daniel pushed back his glass on his nose and cleared his throat to start to explain, but before he can started it Jack interrupted him "Oh and Daniel the short version would be fine for now, later you can anecdote about your finds and rocks."

"Artifactes" restored automatically Daniel.

"What ever." Jack waved of his hand for him to start

"Right, 1928 Doctor Langford and his team find an ancient artifice, it shaped…

"Daniel the shorter version." Jack remind him.

"As I was saying it shaped to form a circle, we call it the Stargate, first it was called as Gate to Heaven, It is an alien device which made possible to travel to other planets in our galaxy, or even other ones. There are civilizations some come from the Earth, some totally alien. There are the Nox they are very peace loving…"

"Daniel." Jack stressed

"Yeah, right. There is an evil parasite race called the Gou'ld. We fighting against them, One of our friends is a Tok'ra, he is dying. The Tok'ra is a same species as the gou'ld but they are the good guys and our allies."

"Sometimes." mumbled Jack.

"It is an interesting tale, I looking forward to see this Stagate of yours."

"That's all?! You just accept it like that?" Daniel was astonished, his voice thick with wonder.

"My boy, these things you told me just now, is incredible, but what i saw in the past give your story a run for its money."

"Indy, we need to leave as soon as we can We don't know how long Jacob will hold up, before he dies."

"By all means. I just need to grab my diary, there is almost everything in it, we will need to know about the N'tril."

"You said everything was in your head." Daniel spouted accusing, Indiana just smirked at the younger archaeologist, and replayed.

"Yes to find the diary." Jack tried hide his laugh by a cough but it was not fully successful. Jack's gaze meet with Teal'cs amused brown eyes. His warrior brother liked Indiana so far.

"Ugh," moaned Daniel dramatically. " you too spent to much time with Jack."

"Hey." Jack protested good naturally, it was good to light up for a moment, it helped to improve there spirit.

After Indiana Jones gathered his diary, whip, gun, favourite lather jacket and hat. It may have looked a bit out dated but this gear saved his life many times. Jack and his team waited for him outside, to take him with them to his next big adventure. He looked back at the house one more time. He had the feeling he wouldn't see his home for a very long time..


	4. Chapter 4

BETA:** scottiedog**

Chapter 4

Jack thought the road to Indy was boring, but it could not be compared the road back to Colorado. While Jack could admit he did not understand a word after the two archaeologist got engrossed in the details, he would even swore they even changed languages once or twice. So with one word: he was bored.

Of course there was Teal'c as well. On the second thought, no, not really was the Jaffa there. Well you see Teal'c cheated again, as the archaeologist seminary started on the back seats between the two doctors, he practiced his kel'nor'im or had fallen asleep. Jack sure couldn't tell which actually.

So he was bored, and obligated to listen to Daniel's babbling about his rocks, and ancient cities, and not so ancient cities, people they met along their exploring and places they visited. He heard Indiana's inquisitive and even his keen questions, with an observation here and there.

This highly intellectual debate made him think as well, about the places they had found. There was a thing he always wanted to know, a question he wanted to ask. Why the hell the place they found always collapsed just when they were inside it????

Jack knew that they were old things, places but for God sake, they stood there hundreds, maybe thousands of years, and they always managed to fall apart when they arrived. See there was Ernest's planet, where the whole damn castle went to the sea. Not when Ernest arrived, neither that fifth some years while he was there but the damn day they, the SG-1 arrived. It was not the only place. No, no sir. There was hindered other planets where this disaster occurred again.

Well if you take out the once, where Daniel accidentally touched something which triggered the collapse or those which was a trap set up by the Gou'lds or some other race. It significantly shortened the list, to about half.

".. N'Tril." Indiana's last word caught Jack's attention, and he concentrated on what was said. After all it was why they were here, to find the N'Tril and possible save Jacob's life.

"You mentioned the Abydosian is similar to the ancient Egyptian, and this Ancient, is more easily to compare to the Latin oldest forms." The old man's voice was deep, knowing Indy like Jack did he wanted to test one of his idea, to see if he got it right.

"Well yes, but only in the spoken language." Nodded Daniel, his voice momentarily confused, he did not knew yet where Indiana heading with his questions. Jack risked a glance at the duo, he saw Daniel pushing up his glasses up on his nose as he continued talking "The written is more alike to the Assir in some aspects, but could not be really compared to it while you translate it."

"Hm I see. Then, my young friend, I have no doubt we will find where N'Tril is."

"How so?" chimmed in Jack with some curiosity.

Indiana pulled out his brown leather covered diary, and searched out the place he wanted to show them. Jack could see the familiar forms written all over the pages, he was not exactly sure but they looked just like…

"Ancient, this is written in Ancient. Where did you find it? Jack you know what this could mean?" Why in 7 Hades asked Daniel questions liked that from him, when he knew well enough he had no clue what he was talking about, even if he had it would be a good opportunity to pull Daniel's leg to answer honestly.

"Nope, no idea." Supplied Jack.

"But,… how… " Daniel is really a very good fish imitator sometimes. He glanced back to see Indiana's eyes twinkling with amusement at the young man's reaction. Daniel did not notice their reaction to his frustration. "It could mean there is more Ancient relics, or technology on Earth then we thought at first. They could be hidden on Antarctica or, Africa or Australia, who knew. Look at the past how many legend's there about places we never found…." 'oho Danny was on the roll again, the young man's enthusiasm was really, really very noteworthy and annoying. No too much annoying, just after a time, say after a week or two.' Jack was desperate, and desperate men usually act on their instincts. He jerked back the stick and the small aircraft jerked up from it.

"Oo." moaned Daniel as he was throw back to the set's back, his head painfully collide with craft's side. "Jaack, what was that?" Daniel whined in a pained voice.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all."

"Nothing?! Jack I almost have a consciousness here."

"It was the wind." Jack said with a smug voice.

"The wind?!" exclaimed Daniel.

"Yep." Seeing his best friend disbelieving gaze he hastily added "Daniel look it's a small airplane, and slip-streams could've easily jerked and thrown a plan this small."

"Uhm alright." Daniel still looked suspicious at him, but for now the young archaeologist would stop questioning him. Maybe if he could reach Sam first and bribe her and maybe the Doc, Lou and Hammond and, and… okay too long list with too many people on the Air force base who know about flying. For now he would concentrate the most likely targets Daniel would ask about slip-streams.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, Daniel with the help of Indiana started to translate the missing pieces. When they reached Peterson only a sentence or two was left. Jack called ahead for Hammond, to tell him they may had found a solution. The General asked them to meet up with him at the infirmary, he felt it would be good if Jacob and Sam could hear it as well.

At first Jack did not understand why, but when he saw Jacob's pale appearance, he understand. They were not gone more than 7 hours and the Tok'ra's estate/statue had gotten worse. They didn't have too much time left.

"General Hammond, we may have found a way to save Jacob's and Selmac's life." He addressed it to Hammond, but his words were directed toward all of the occupants in the room. He nodded toward Indiana to step forward. "I like to introduce Doctor Indiana Jones, he was the one who made the discovery, and with Daniel's help they managed to translate the missing information which hinder Doctor Jones so far. Daniel?"

"It was written in a dialect of the Ancient which we had not came across yet, it was a bit of cross by several language I assume …." Bt he was interrupted again, this time by Indiana.

"What he means is the language was Ancient, it talked about a gate. How you call it? Ah yes, the Stargate. The Stargate was close to the East pole it told the road their from Peiros, one of the Mycenae town and how was it used to walk among the stars."

"So we knew where it is?" asked Sam with a new found light in her eyes.

"Well, no not really. There was not any coordinates or address given." Daniel said ruefully. Jack narrowed his mind, something occurred to him, an elusive memory about a chain, or clock. He was not sure when he was younger and Indiana first showed him his finding that was when he first showed him the object.

"Indy, when you first showed me this legend, you showed me an object as well, something shiny and a bit metallic but not. I don't really remember, but…" he trailed off when he saw Indiana's eyes light up with recognition and started to open his shirt and pulled out a chain. On it was, Jack's memories elusive object, a ring and on the ring was their possible salvation.

As the ring slowly turned Jack could clearly saw the symbols of a Stargate address.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading the story and/or reviewing it. I like to wish all of you Happy New Year.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Beta: **scottiedog **– All my thanks for her. She helped to made this story readable.

* * *

As soon as the MALP rolled through the Stargate, vivid green fields could be seen as far as the eye can reach. The MALP moved slowly forward a few feet, before it stopped and the camera slowly made a 360o round. The view didn't change, the only thing disturbed the green prairie which prolonged until the horizon, was the Stargate. 

In the control room, the old SG1 was gathering around the screen with General Hammond. Sam Carter studied the readings carefully, before she spoke up the first time since they dialed up the planet where maybe her fathers salvation lay.

"Sir, I have faint energy readings directly in front of the MALP. The reading is very faint, sir, it could be miles away, but there is certainly some sort of alien device." Her blue eyes shined with hope.

"SG-1 start to gear up, Walter alert SG-2 to gear up as well and inform the medics to get ready Jacob for the road." ordered Jack, before he turned toward Hammond. "Sir if you would accompany me in my office." Hammond narrowed his eyes, studying his ex-2IC for a moment. The whole room seemed to freeze as they waited with held back breath to see what would happen.

"You want to join them?" it was more a sentence then a question, but Jack nodded his confirmation anyway. "Good, bring all of them back, son."

"I will, sir."

--------------

Good thirty minutes later, Jack O'Neill stood on the Gate's ramp, facing his men. Sam hovered by Jacob's side, who was on a stretcher as the doctor ordered. Teal'c stood near like a silent guard, keeping an eye on all of them as he had always done. Daniel rattled something to Indiana, who searched covertly for an escape route or so Jack thought. His gaze wandered to Ferretti and his man – two of them were assigned to carry the stretcher. He adjusted his vest and cap. He looked up to the control room where Hammond stood like he did in times past. The Stargate started to spin, as the last lock enclosed the Stargate erupted to life. The General leaned forward to speak.

"You have a go. God speed." Their gaze met, chocolate brown eyes with crystal blue, before he giving his order.

"Okay, let's move out, campers."

When Jack stepped through the Gate, the now familiar endless green field and blue skies greeted him and his team. He glanced at Sam, who looked torn, between her obligation as a daughter and her job as a solder. She needed a distraction.

"Carter, take point. Teal'c, you are on our six. Daniel, Indy stay close to me or Ferretti all the time. Sundance, Philips stay close to the stretcher. Okay people move."

"Yes, sir." They chorused, he faintly heard Daniel mumbling something, 'about he was able to take care of himself', but Jack pretend he didn't hear him.

Jack noticed, not much later as they started their journey, that the ground seemed surprisingly even. He stored this information later and to mention it to Carter when the opportunity arises. They walked nearly an hour when Sam suddenly disappeared from before their eyes; seemingly the green field had swallowed her fully. Both he and Daniel started to sprint toward where they last saw Carter. Only when Jack was a foot away from the place he came to halt suddenly, seemingly from nothing an escarpment appeared. He had enough time to grab Daniel's arm before the younger archeologist went head down to the cleft. In the abyss, from the end of the hillside the green field continued to the horizon. The others arrived only seconds later, they stopped beside them. Daniel was still clutching Jack's jacket.

"Where is Sam?" Jacob's voice sounded faint but commanding. Jack glanced down, scanning the descent, while he reached for his radio.

"Carter, come in." only sizzle was the answer. He tried it to more times, before he turned to Teal'c who nodded his head in silent agreement and unload the rope he carried, Jack did the same. The others did the same. Jack pulled on his climbing gear, while T band the ropes. As Jack started to descend down he noted the surface was the same even as the ground upstairs. He was about half way down, when a smaller cave came to his view and inside he spotted Carter's sun blond hair. She laid on her side, she seemed unconscious. He clicked on his radio.

"I saw her. She is unconscious but otherwise she looks fine. I will be down in sec. O'Neill out."

Jack climbed in the cave and kneeled beside Sam's unmoving form. He placed his fingers on her neck to see if she had a pulse. He sighed in relief when he found one. He called out her name, and lightly squeezed her shoulder. She stirred and moaned out loud. Her baby blue eyes blinked, her gaze was slightly unfocused.

"Sir?" she called out.

"Hey, Carter napping while on duty?" he joked, which earned him a small smile.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes sir."

"Right." Jack made sure Sam wasn't injured anywhere before he reached for his radio to report to the others. "It's O'Neill. I have Carter awake and conscious, beside a small concussion she isn't injured."

"Thank God." He heard Daniel's voice through the radio.

"Sir." Sam called his attention back to her. He raised an eyebrow in questioning, while asking on his radio for them to wait a minuet. "Sir, behind you. There's an entrance." She reached for her machine watching the readings, a big smile formed on her face. "We found it." Jack felt an answering smile tugged on his own lips.

"We found an entrance. I think you should see this."

--------------------

Daniel was the first down, his leg barley touched the ground, he moved to study the entrance, shortly after him, Indiana joined them too. After a good twenty minutes everybody was down, even Jacob. Thanks to Teal'c's superior strength. Jack stood by the cave's entrance watching the green land below. The cave's wall was smooth and even. The exterior wall looked to much like a pyramid for Jack's liking. He faintly heard Carter discussing with one of the SG-2's scientist how this place founders could create such a perfect optical illusion.

Sudden harsh voice brought him back to the present. He turned toward the source of the noise to see Daniel and Indy getting into another argument. He and Teal'c exchange an amused look before he strolled up to the two archaeologists.

"So can you open it?"

"No." Not yet."

"Cool, then I brings the C4."

"Jack!!" protested Daniel, while Indiana looked thoughtful.

"Okay, so than open it, you got a half an hour."

"Jack, it's not enough."

"Why? Tell me why I should wait."

"Look I think if we can translate it we can open the door." Jack tipped his head slightly, and looked at Indiana.

"It's a puzzle. I find a reference to it in Nord'ah's book."

"Doctor Jones, that's only a folk-tale, nothing else. There is no evidence this is anything more…" Daniel trailed off, when Indiana stepped up the entrance and placed his hand on the wall. He pressed his fingers in the small opening and with a screech the door opened up..

Lou stepped up behind him, his weapon trained at the corridor. The light flickered along the wall. When they were sure there was no immediate danger he studied his two archaeologists. Daniel looked angry and Indy looked smug, Jack looked from the one to the other and groaned, and glanced at Lou as he muttered. "What is it with archaeologist and touching everything?" Lou just grinned at him, he even saw amusement flicker on Jacob's tried features.

He looked down the tunnel, and the first time since he came up this far fetched idea he felt they were a step closer to saving Jacob's life.

* * *

_Huh, up the next chapter, I have a good writing week. Thanks for the reviews and the personal messiges, and for everyone who read this story so far._

_Hope you ebjoyed it._


End file.
